The present disclosure relates to object holders, and more particularly, object holders whose functionality/performance is improved through the incorporation of active (smart) materials.
Object holders, particularly in vehicles, are important for consumer convenience, vehicle cleanliness, and freeing driver's attention and hands for the driving task. Depending upon the design of the holder, the typical receptacle can receive and hold, with varying degrees of security/firmness, beverage containers (cups, mugs, and/or bottles). The problem with these holders is that a single holder geometry is generally incapable of accommodating and providing easy occupant accessibility for all these different types of objects and is often incapable of adequately securing their position and orientation under the various range of accelerations that may be experienced while driving a vehicle.
There is a continual desire to refine the object holders within a vehicle to enable a single holder to successfully secure various shapes and sizes of objects while providing easy access.